


Hush

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunk Cas is a very talkative Cas. When Dean wants to shut his friend up but fails, he gets creative. He finds that kissing Castiel is a great way to silence him, and as a bonus, it's also very pleasant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

“Bees… Bees are beautiful creatures, Dean. They are so often underappreciated, but think about how they are such hard workers. If it weren’t for bees, we would not be allowed to experience the true miracle that is honey. Did you know that bees…”

Castiel kept rambling on and on, and Dean tried to block it all out, seeing as it was kind of necessary for him to pay attention to the road. They’d been to Balthazar’s birthday party, but Dean had dragged Cas home when he’d noticed that his friend had basically been swaying on his feet. Cas hardly ever went down the road of alcohol, and so he was kind of a lightweight. Dean, being the awesome friend that he was, had seen it as his duty to save Cas from himself, before things could get worse.

Of one thing Dean was sure though; His best friend shouldn’t be allowed to get drunk ever again. The thing with Cas was that on the rare occasions when he got drunk, he kept _talking_ , and talking, and _talking_.

“Don’t you agree, Dean?” Castiel asked once his lengthy monologue about insects was finished.

When Dean averted his attention from driving to take a brief look at Cas, it was obvious that Castiel was very serious about whatever he’d been babbling about. It was adorable, but also distracting.

Castiel smiled at Dean; a dopey, drunk smile. The kind of smile that Dean loved. The kind of smile that made Dean question his life, his friendship with Cas, and his entire sexuality. Blue eyes watched him expectantly, as if Dean’s response was the key ingredient to a matter of life and death.

“Jeez, I don’t know, Cas… I think bees are… they’re great.” Dean improvised, having no clue as to what Cas had been talking about.

“Aren’t they! I think humans often take them for granted, just as they take everything for granted, and for another thing…”

Dean tuned Cas out again, strictly focusing on the road. When they pulled up in front of Dean’s house after another good ten minutes of driving, Cas was _still_ talking.

Castiel was supposed to sleep over at Dean’s place after the party, and initially Dean had been totally cool with that, but now he realized that he was going to have to make sure that a very intoxicated Cas made it to his bedroom without them waking up the rest of the family.

The silence was deafening when Dean turned off the Impala’s engine. He angled his body towards Cas, who was still chattering.

“And I don’t get it, I mean truly, why would Meg Masters want to dance with me? She kept insisting, and insisting, even after I informed her that I can’t dance. Do you think she didn’t believe me? Or do you think she simply didn’t care, and…”

Dean zoomed in on Cas’ lips. They were pretty, a dark shade of pink, and they were forming exquisite shapes around the words that Castiel was spitting out.

“Alright, chatty Cathy.” Dean said mockingly. “We’re gonna go inside now, and you’re going to keep _quiet_ so we don’t wake up mom or dad. Or Sammy for that matter, because he _will_ tell on us if we wake him up.”

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, falling silent in the middle of a sentence. He recovered soon enough though, and before Dean knew it, Cas was talking again.

“I understand your concern, but your father and mother are very tolerant. I don’t think they would kick us out, or anything. I don’t even think you’d get grounded. Now my mom, on the other hand, if she caught us… I would be grounded for life.” Cas was slurring by now.

Dean wanted to scold his friend, but it was difficult with Cas being all doe-eyed and rosy cheeked, and looking so ridiculously _adorable_. Cas kept talking, but Dean was hearing none of the words; he was too busy watching the way those lips moved.

“… and your mother is very sweet, remember that time she knitted me a scarf because…”

Dean leaned closer to his friend, only vaguely aware of what he was about to do. Actually, Dean didn’t know _why_ he was doing it, or maybe he did, but simply didn’t want to think about it right now. Cas, still talking and utterly oblivious, never saw it coming when Dean pressed his lips flush against Castiel’s, effectively shutting him up.

There was a muffled “hmmp” from Castiel against Dean’s mouth, but then Cas relaxed into the kiss. When Dean pulled back, he concluded that for such an innocent and shallow kiss, it had been pretty freaking awesome. Not to mention that Cas was too stunned to talk for a good thirty seconds. _Success._

“Dean…” Cas whispered, eyes wide and curious.

Dean smirked at him. “Had to do something to shut you up.”

Cas opened his mouth, then closed it again. No sound came out.

“Awesome. Let’s get you inside, come on.” Dean said smugly, feeling rather pleased with himself.

If Dean were to be honest, he had to admit that his satisfaction didn’t have much to do with shutting Castiel up. It had more to do with the fact that he had at last dared to kiss his best friend, after months upon months of imagining how it would feel to do so.

Dean got  out of the car, and Cas followed his example without a word. They made it to the front door without any complications, and Dean put his finger to his lips as he looked Cas straight in the eyes, a sign to let Cas know that he had to keep quiet. Cas nodded, and Dean escorted him inside, closing the door behind them.

They tiptoed down the hallway, aiming for the stairs. It was all going well, until they reached the top of said stairs. Out of nowhere, Cas let out a noise that sounded an awful lot like _a giggle_.

Dean shushed him, but when he turned to actually look at his friend, he saw a mixture of awe and bemusement in those blue eyes.

“I _kissed_ Dean Winchester.” Castiel said incredulously, not even trying to keep his voice down. “I thought I was dreaming but it actually happened, didn’t it?”

“Shhh!” Dean hissed, rolling his eyes.

“But you don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that, Dean. And now it happened, just like that, and it was _amazing_ , and I felt _butterflies_ and I…”

As flattered as Dean felt thanks to that confession, the guy really needed to shut up; Dean was genuinely surprised that no one had woken up yet. And so Dean went with the strategy that had proven itself to work, pushing Cas up against the wall and bringing their lips together for the second time that night.

Cas gulped, eyes widening, but then he smiled against Dean’s lips and possessively wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck to keep him close as they kissed. And Dean _liked_ it. Perhaps a little too much. The kiss was about to turn into a full-blown make out session, when Dean remembered distantly that they were still in the middle of the hallway.

He attempted to detach himself from Cas, who was clinging to Dean with no intention of loosening his grip. Castiel’s lips were still searching for Dean’s, but Dean shook his head as he tried to pull away.

“Not here, _baby._ ” Dean pleaded desperately in a hushed tone.

And no, Dean had not just called Cas ‘baby’. Alright, so maybe he _had,_ but he didn’t have time to dwell on it, because there were more pressing matters that he had to deal with, like not getting caught making out with his best friend in the middle of the night.

“Tell you what… If you _quietly_ follow me to my room, we can kiss some more.” Dean summarized his terms, whispering them in Castiel’s ear.

And now Cas was _definitely_ paying attention. He abruptly let go of Dean, then eagerly darted in the direction of Dean’s bedroom. Dean followed him swiftly, and the second they were safely inside, Cas wasted no time, and pushed Dean onto the bed, straddling him as he went in for his promised reward.

“Whoa whoa, easy, Cas…” Dean muttered, grabbing Cas’ wrists and stopping his friend.

Because yeah, Dean wanted this, but he also knew that Cas was not entirely himself at the moment.

“You _promised_.” Cas objected, pouting at Dean, silently begging him with those blue eyes.

“I know, Cas…” Dean assured him, his thumbs stroking circles on the inside of Cas’ wrists to calm him down. “I’m just saying you need to _think_ about it first… I’ve only had two beers tonight so I know what I’m doing, but you… I don’t want you to regret anything in the morning...”

Castiel groaned, still hovering over Dean. “Are you being serious, Dean? I may have consumed a little too much alcohol, but I know what I _want_ … What I’ve _always_ wanted. And I can guarantee you that I’ll _still_ want it when I’m sober in the morning. The question is, _will you_?”

And Dean was suddenly feeling warm inside at Castiel’s admission, as if something had finally clicked into place. He knew there was only one correct answer to that question…

“I want the same…” The words easily made their way past Dean’s lips.

Castiel beamed at him, and when Dean released his wrists, Cas laced their fingers together.

“So… Can I collect my prize now, for quietly going to your room?” Cas questioned, batting his eyelashes at Dean.

“Yeah…” Dean breathed, tugging at Cas’ hands to pull him closer. “I think you’ve _more_ than earned it…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
